


Roses

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion





	Roses

“Everyone thinks we’re a couple.” Tokoha started, 

“I know.”

“You  _ know?  _ It doesn’t bother you!?”

“Should it? Does it bother you? Personally, I think I could do worse as far as fake lovers go, but…”

Tokoha let a sigh, understanding what he meant by that.


End file.
